


Life's Task

by Hawkwitch



Series: oneshots [1]
Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkwitch/pseuds/Hawkwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Life's Task<br/>Characters: Jim, OC<br/>Genre: One-shot<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Warnings: some nice words<br/>Summary: Approx. 20 years pre-canon. Jim as the editor of Reform has an eye-opening experience while talking to one guy who got caught with tax-fraud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Task

Jim knew that guy quite well.  
He and several associates had just been found guilty in a grandiose tax-fraud scheme and it made to the front-pages of several business-newspapers. They had to pay less than a million pounds and did not get any actual jail sentence.  
No, he did not agree giving an exclusive interview to The Reform.  
However, he agreed to an informal chat over a few drinks.  
To brag over his exploits, no doubt.  
„They wanted like 5 mills but were able to prove only 750 000.“ The guy said. „I have to stay clear from committing any new crimes for three years, after that I can live normally again.“  
„Prosecution Service demanded a bribe?“ Jim asked half-jokingly.  
The guy giggled and said „No“ and then giggled again. „I hope that answers your question?“ He added „They did not demand it directly and we did not pay it directly.“  
Then the guy added: „I was on the front pages! Did you see it, Jim?“  
„Well, looks like you are proud of it.“  
The guy got a bit contemplative and said: „No. I would be proud if I had gotten away with it. Noone was harmed, Jim. Anyway, I think it’s a shame to pay taxes to such government.“  
It looked like this guy saw milking the goverment as his Life’s Task. And his shiny expression clearly said: it was worth it.  
Jim felt like something broke inside of him. What the fuck was he doing, wasting his life on editing some stupid newspaper and living in some lousy flat.


End file.
